User talk:Akuma21
. :P hi malcolm -w- WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 03:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, if you're a new user, and if you aren't a new user, hi! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 03:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) O how can i resist that offer? yes :P as long as it's not too... powerful... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that like an unstoppable move? you can do that fireball move though... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ... stick with the fireball move... before i make the dragon burn you XD :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) gift? WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 10:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and I hope you'll enjoy it ;D ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 07:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) And can you explain me what's a half mask? :/ ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 07:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Akuma, where are you? >~< WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 03:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The 15 Worlds You can now play as 2 characters I like Digimon ^_^ 22:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Collab? WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 22:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) kk just tell me whats the idea for the 3rd character you can use it put if those things are used ... well you'll see you'll see I like Digimon ^_^ 03:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Would you want me to tell you or do you want to figure it out the hard way no no no but if he tries to teleport to the end he will get confused and be sent back to the begining stuff like that Question wanna co host a group with me, you can be the host and ill be the co host and you create the page Survivor321 00:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The Idea It would be a TDI camp with the original characters. We would be chris and chef and two other characters. everyone else would be allowed two characters Survivor321 00:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The group so you in Survivor321 00:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The name Total Drama Island (Akuma and S321's way) Survivor321 00:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Now start cracking Start making the camp please Survivor321 14:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) what oes this mean? Akuma21: Who got you to start this? Was it someone called Survivor321? and this person did not tell me anything I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 22:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Go to Our group. Survivor321 01:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Go to our group and post there Survivor321 13:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don;t want to bother you, but could we finish this scene on our camp with Bridgette? Survivor321 22:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you play the HAZMAT Agent (s) Survivor321 22:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please decontaminate Bridgette AT camp Survivor321 22:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC)